


The Look

by YourInnerDemons



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 05:44:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourInnerDemons/pseuds/YourInnerDemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>It was not uncommon for Cersei to watch them, though she made sure her glances went unnoticed.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Look

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on the J/B Forums in the Drabbles Thread.

It was not uncommon for Cersei to watch them, though she made sure her glances went unnoticed.

It had been nearly three months since her twin had brought the Maid of Tarth to the Red Keep, intent on making her a knight of the Kingsguard. That was already a ridiculous notion, she'd thought. But it wasn't that that got under The Queen Regnant's skin. No. Between the japes, banter, and quarrels, Cersei had noticed something. Something that was invisible to all except her. 

It was a simple shared gaze between the two. The first time she'd recognized it, Cersei's breath hitched in her throat. She gaped as their smiling eyes danced with hidden passion and pure adoration. The look was fleeting and gone as quickly as it had come, but she'd seen it none the less.

It was the look she and Jaime had shared in secrecy for years. One that often reassured them that they were meant for each other, that they belonged to on one else.

Now, though, he was sharing it with that massive she-beast from Tarth.

When she awoke in the mornings her doubts would set in. It was only my imagination, she thought. There is no conceivable way Jaime could want such a horrific creature.

Yet, everyday, Cersei saw it and every night she wept herself to sleep; the realization always hit her hardest just before she drifted off. She had truly lost him forever.


End file.
